The use of cleaning implements such as mops for cleaning hard surfaces is known in the art. Modern mops typically comprise a handle connected to a mop head, which engages a disposable cleaning sheet, and the user then wipes the cleaning sheet against the surface to be cleaned. Those mops have typically a flat surface at the bottom, they have fixed dimensions and they are “specialized” in the sense that they can only be used for certain tasks such as wet cleaning or dry cleaning. Depending on the kind of cleaning that is wanted, a user is often obliged to possess mops of different sizes that can be used with different sets of sheets, and/or mops that can be used for wet or dry cleaning. It is therefore one object of this invention to provide accessories to be used with existing mop implements that will allow the user to perform the desired cleaning tasks without the burden of having to possess several implements.